A Nurses FireFighter
by AngKay2010
Summary: Raylee Langston is a nurse who is simply helping a little boy. But when she meets Lieutenant Kelly Severide, her world gets turned upside down.
1. Chapter 1

Raylee Langston yawned yawned as she filled out the final chart of her shift. Things in the emergency room at the Chicago hospital were running slow this afternoon. Slower than usual. Looking at the clock, she was ten minutes away from clocking out.

"Any plans tonight Ray?" A fellow nurse and friend, Carly, asked from behind her.

"Probably not. I think I am just going to go home and take a nice hot bubble bath then go straight to bed." Raylee answered with another yawn. Carly opened her mouth to reply but was interrupted when a group burst through the E.R. Doors. Raylee and Carly jumped into action to intercept the victim.

"What do we have Gabby?" Raylee demanded as she started checking over the boy.

"His name is Patrick, 13, he fell into Lake Michigan. BP is 60 over 40." Gabby replied quickly as Raylee checked him over.

"There's still some water in his lungs. We need to get him to a room. How long was he under?"

"Three minutes at least." Shay answered.

"Alright. Denny we need warm blankets and these clothes have got to be cut off. We'll get him set up on an IV and get his body temp up." Raylee ordered a nearby nurse then looked to the EMTs. "Does he have any family here?"

"His dad is on the way." Peter answered before the girls.

"Alright. Thanks guys. We got it from here." She nodded and continued to help the boy. An hour later, she walked to the waiting room and looked around.

"Family of the little boy, Patrick?"

"We're his parents." A couple jumped up to greet her. "How is he?"

"He's going to be fine. His body temperature is going up smoothly and we haven't noticed any damage to any organs or his lungs."

"Oh thank God." Patrick's mother said happily.

"Can we see him?" His father asked.

"He's resting right now but I'll take you to his room." Raylee told them with a smile and motioned for them to follow. After leaving the family and finishing his chart, Raylee walked out of the hospital with a smile.

The next afternoon, she made a trip up two floors to see Patrick and check on how he was doing. As she knocked on the door she was met with a large smile from both the boy and his parents.

"Well I am glad to see that smile this afternoon. How are you feeling buddy?"

"Good." He nodded happily. Raylee stayed with them for a few minutes before stating she was needed back down in E.R. But before she could leave, Patrick gave her a request.

"Miss Raylee, can I ask a favor?"

"Yeah of course buddy." She smiled.

After hearing his question Raylee promised she would do what she could to help him and left with a smile. So on her lunch break, she set out to help her young friend.

"_Herman."_

"Hey Uncle H, its Ray."

"_Hey Ray! What are you up to?"_

"Just taking my lunch. Listen, you know that little boy you guys pulled out of Lake Michigan yesterday?"

"_Sure. Patrick I think his name was. Hows he doing?"_

"Great. Going to make a full recovery. He asked me for a favor that I thought you just might be able to help me with."

"_What kind of favor?"_

"He wants to meet the firefighter who pulled him out of the water."

"_I'll talk to the chief and see what we can do." _A large smile erupted on her features and she pumped a fist in the air, receiving odd looks from some fellow nurses in the lunch room.

"Thanks Uncle H. I owe you one."

"_Yeah maybe one of these nights you can finally make it over for dinner with me and your aunt like you've been promising for a month now."_

"Hey duty calls when duty calls." She laughed. "Talk to you later Uncle H."

"_Take care of yourself kid."_

After her lunch had ended and she was thrust into a whirlwind of helping patients, she finally had a moment of peace, and sat in the nearest chair for breather.

"Mmmm. I love me a man in uniform." Carly said with a grin and a nudge in Ray's side. Ray looked in the direction her friend was pointing and couldn't help but grin herself.

'Wow!' Raylee mouthed to her friend and Carly simply wiggled her brows in response.

"Hey Ray!"

She slightly jumped at the loudness of the nurse at the desk voice but shook it off and went that way.

"Whats up Lana?"

"This guy says he's from Firehouse 51 and was told to come meet you." Lana replied with a flirtatious smile his way.

Ray looked over to a set of piercing greenish blue eyes and felt her breath catch in her throat.

"Ray?" He asked with skepticism and furrowed brows.

"That would be me. Were you expecting someone else?" She smiled.

"Honestly." He shrugged.

"Let me guess. I was supposed to be six feet, buzz cut, muscles and tats right?" She smirked and shook her head when he nodded. "Mouch and Herman?"

"They were pretty serious."

"They always are." She sighed and held her hand out. "Raylee Langston."

"Lieutenant Kelly Severide." He responded and shook her outstretched hand.

"Well its a pleasure to meet you Lieutenant. I have a little boy who would love to meet you as well if that's alright.

"That's why I'm here." He smiled and winked to her.

"Follow me." She told him and started off.

"So whats the deal with the kid?" He asked as they stepped onto an elevator.

"He's going to make a full recovery with no damages to his heart, lungs, or any other organs."

"That's great to hear." Kelly answered with a smile. "He wanted to meet me huh?"

"Yeah. He wants to be a firefighter when he grows up and personally wanted to thank you for saving his life."

Raylee watched as prideful smile grew onto his handsome features and couldn't help but smile herself. The two stared at each other for a moment before the elevator signaled they had reached the desired floor. Raylee stepped off first and Severide took a moment to watch her walk. He admired how her hips swayed softly as she strode down the hallway. His eyebrow quirked up slightly and the edge of his lips rose in a smirk at the thought of having her in his bed but quickly wiped the look away when she stopped at a door.

"This is his room. You don't have to stay long just talk to him for a bit."

"Alright." He nodded and followed her in. A young boy looked up excitedly from his game boy when they entered.

"Patrick? I have someone here who would like to meet you."

"How are you doing buddy?" Kelly asked with a smile.

"Are you the firefighter who saved me?" Patrick asked anxiously.

"Well just one of them. Lieutenant Kelly Severide." He said and held his hand out to the boy.

Raylee watched happily from the doorway as Kelly gave him advice on how to become and firefighter and what it meant to be one. She could tell Kelly Severide was very proud of his job. Raylee knew the feeling. She loved being a nurse more than anything. Being able to help people gave her more satisfaction than anything else in the world.

"Alright buddy well I have to get back to the station but it was an honor meeting you and I am very happy that you are going to be joining the force one day." Kelly told the boy before shaking the boys hand and the hand of the parents before turning to leave the room.

"Thank you." The family told the two before they left. They walked in silence to the elevator and Raylee gave him a smile as they waited for the doors to open.

"Thanks for doing this." She said to him. "You have no idea how much it means to people like that to know there are men like you looking out for them."

"Its what I live for." He smiled. They rode the elevator down in silence and she walked him to the exit.

"Well it was a pleasure meeting you Lieutenant. Thanks again for coming down here."

"Same to you. It was no problem. I'm always here to help and I love kids so it was great to spend some time with him." He replied and shook her outstretched hand. "Maybe I'll see you around?"

"I work a lot so I doubt it but you never know." She winked.

"Langston we need you over here!" A nurse yelled and she started that way.

"Duty calls. See you later Severide."


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Severide. How was the visit to the hospital?" Mouch asked when Kelly entered the break room.

"Very funny Mouch."

"Ray's a pretty cool guy huh?" Herman laughed from the couch.

"You guys are hilarious." Kelly said giving them both dirty looks.

"Hows the kid?" Casey questioned his fellow Lieutenant in attempt to defer the joking.

"He's good. There wasn't any damage when he went under so he's going to be fine. He wants to be a firefighter someday." Severide smiled and took a drink from his coffee.

"How is little Ray doing anyway Herman?" Boden asked as he filled his own coffee cup.

"Not so little anymore." Otis popped off from the other side of the room.

"Yeah girl grew up." Joe added and slapped hands as they laughed.

"Lay off guys." Herman warned and looked to the Chief. "She's too much like her parents. Kid hasn't taken a day off since she moved down here."

"She still a nurse?" Mouch asked.

"Yeah. Started in Ann Arbor and wanted a change so she's finishing up her classes and all that down here."

"Why doesn't she come around?" Mills questioned and everyone looked to the man curiously.

"Too damn busy. Her dad and two brothers were firefighters. She was practically raised at the house they were stationed at. Almost became one herself until her oldest brother got injured, then decided she would help people in another way." Everyone nodded in appreciation and continued on their way. Kelly sat thinking about Herman's niece until Mouch nudged his arm.

"Don't even think about it kid."

"What?" Kelly questioned with an innocent look.

"She's off limits. Herman is very protective of that girl." He warned, giving him a serious glare. Severide simply gave him a look and Mouch shook his head.

"Why did I even bother?" He asked. "Look, tread lightly. That's dangerous territory. Her brothers find out about their _baby _sister getting her heart broke and they will put an end to whoever did it. Brother in arms or not."

Before he could respond the familiar beep came over the speakers and everyone stopped to listen.

_**Truck 51, Engine 81, Squad 3, Ambulance 61, House Fire North Weston St**_

Kelly gave the pretty blonde he was talking to a small smile as she continued on about whatever it was she was talking about. He had lost track of what she was saying a few minutes ago. So he sat on the stool, drinking his beer.

"Come on Ray! We are supposed to be having fun! You finally took a couple days off and you need to have a good time instead of being so damn wrapped up in work!"

Severide perked up at the sound of the name he had heard and looked over his shoulder. She looked a lot different from the scrubs he had seen her in a few days ago. The jeans she wore fit her perfectly and the top was tight enough to show she was took care of herself. Her hair fell in soft curls over her shoulders and he admired the small splash of makeup she had instead of the busty blonde woman sitting next to him who had enough on for half the women in the bar.

"Yeah I have two days off and I should be sleeping. I have homework and I would like to see my aunt and uncle." Ray argued.

"Tomorrow!" Her friend exclaimed and pulled her to the bar. "Two shots and two beers please!"

"What are you having?" The bartender questioned. Two sets of eyes looked to the nurse who sighed and shook her head.

"Whiskey and a bud light please."

Severide smirked and raised his brow at the woman. He couldn't get himself to look away as she quickly downed the shot without even the slightest pucker. Unlike her friend who gave a shake at the bitterness.

"Oh it burns! How the hell can you deal with that?"

"She grew up with firefighters. Comes with the territory." Kelly interrupted, receiving odd looks from both women. "Although, some of the firefighters I know can't take whiskey straight like that."

"Lieutenant Severide." Ray smiled. "I'm guessing you spoke to my uncle."

"You would be guessing right." He nodded. "Its nice to see you again."

"Same to you. But I wont lie, I didn't think I would be seeing you so soon." She admitted. The blonde he was speaking to previously gave her a dirty look and attempted to regain Severide's attention. When her attempts failed, she stomped off like a child. He watched her friend give a violent fake cough and nodded to the man she spoke with.

"Lieutenant Kelly Severide this is Carly Rogers. We work at the hospital together."

"Pleasure." He nodded and shook her hand.

"Likewise. Oh I think I hear someone calling my name. I better go see what they want." Carly winked to Raylee before leaving the two alone. Ray shook her head at her friend and looked to Kelly.

"You should stop by the station more often." He smirked. Ray smiled and looked down.

"I appreciate the offer, Lieutenant but I don't like to get mixed up with men in uniform." She told him. "Plus, I've been told to stay away from you."

"Oh yeah? Whys that?"

"I was told you're a player. A womanizer." she said and leaned in closer. "A night of hot, endless sex, then gone the next morning before the girls awake."

Kelly stared at her in slight anger for a moment but shook it off, knowing she was right.

"Well that's a shame." He shrugged and gave her a look. "Because you seem like the type of woman I wouldn't be able to stay away from."

"I guess we'll never find out." She winked before turning to saunter away from him. He couldn't help but watch her walk away. She peeked over her shoulder to give him a look and he felt a spark in his gut.

"Good thing I like a challenge." He said to himself and tossed some cash on the table as he stood to leave.

The next afternoon, Severide sat in the break room flipping through a magazine, when a commotion outside caught his attention. He looked up to see Herman carrying a covered tray with a large smile covering his face.

"Mind your manners boys!"

Kelly furrowed his brows at the remark until a small smile tugged at his lips. Ray walked in after Herman carrying a bag of her own and shot him a wink when their eyes connected but she quickly averted and continued after her uncle.

"Been a while kid!" Mouch said and engulfed the young woman in a hug. "How have you been?"

"Sure has Uncle Mouch. Been pretty good. Staying busy."

"How are your brothers?" He asked with concern.

"Great. They both are actually moving down here in a couple of weeks with their families."

"Good. Maybe that will mean you will start coming around more often because you'll be taking more time off to see the kiddies right?" Herman said, giving his niece a pointed look.

"I could probably work something out." She answered with a small laugh.

"Whats this?" Mills asked when he lifted the cover off the tray Herman brought in.

"I have the day off so I thought I would finally stop by Firehouse 51 and bring you guys some lunch." Ray shrugged.

"Do I smell lasagna?" The chief asked as he emerged from his office.

"Hey chief, you remember my niece Raylee?" Herman said and Raylee held her hand out to the older man.

"Of course I do. Been a while. Are you our caterer today?" He smiled and shook her hand.

"I had the day off." She smiled. Herman took her around to meet a few of the crew she didn't know and when they got to Kelly, she smirked.

"Hey Severide, you remember Ray right?" He laughed.

"Nice to see you again Lieutenant. I must look completely different from the last time we met." Ray smirked and shook his hand.

"Yeah. I see you got a sex change." He smiled and held her hand longer than he should have. Everyone gave a hearty laugh until Herman shot him a death glare and Ray dropped his hand quickly.

"Well I had better be going. I have homework to finish. I'll see you and aunt Cindy later for dinner ok."

She told her uncle and kissed his cheek quickly before saying goodbye to everyone else and leaving the room. Kelly waited only a moment until Herman wasn't paying attention and took off after her.

"Hey Ray!" He yelled as she reached her car.

"What can I do for you Lieutenant?" She asked sweetly.

"What are you doing tonight?" He asked and leaned on the roof of her car.

"After I have dinner with my aunt and uncle I will be going home and going to bed. I have classes tomorrow." She answered and leaned on the roof of her car to mimic him.

"What time is your last class?"

"Late." She smirked.

"And the next day?"

"6 to 6 am at the hospital." He nodded and gave her a smirk of his own.

"How about breakfast then?"

"Gosh lieutenant, I don't know. I might be too tired. I'll guess we'll just have to see what my long twelve hour shift brings." She winked and opened her door. Kelly shook his head and smiled as he watched her drive away.

"Shit." He said to himself as he remembered she didn't give him her number. But those few days later, he didn't care. He simply showed up at the hospital and waited.

"Well aren't you persistent." Ray said with a smile as she approached his car.

"Hey there's no reason we cant be friends." He shrugged and opened the door for her. She gave him a look before eying his car and accepting his offer.

"You're lucky I'm a sucker for classic cars." She winked as she slid into the seat. Half expecting a McDonald's, she was surprised when he pulled into a waffle house parking lot. He was a gentleman and opened the doors for her and she hid her smirk when their waitress batted her eyes to Kelly and he completely ignored her. They sat in silence as they looked over their menu's, each looking over the top to stare at the other until eye contact was made and they looked away sheepishly. After they placed their orders, they sat in silence once more.

"So do you work today?" She asked, finally breaking the silence.

"Yeah. I have to be in at 8." He nodded and gave her a smile. As the ice had been broken, the two talked like old friends who hadn't seen each other in years. Kelly decided there was nothing he didn't like about Raylee Langston. She was funny, kind, smart, and had a reflex that could put any man in his place. Raylee discovered there was more to Kelly Severide than what met the eye. He was handsome sure, anyone with two eyes could see that. But she knew there was a barrier he held up, protecting him from a past event repeating itself. A barrier that she was now, for some reason, determined to break down.

"Well thank you for breakfast. I had a really nice time." Ray smiled as she leaned into the drivers window of his car.

"Yeah it was great." He responded.

"We will have to get together again soon." She winked. Ray watched a light reach his eyes and she had to bite back a large smile.

"That sounds great." He said and watched as she pulled a pen and piece of paper out of her purse.

"Give me a call." She replied and handed him a folded up paper, before leaning closer to give him a small kiss on his cheek before pushing away from his car and going to her own.


End file.
